The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium that has stored therein a material evaluating program for evaluating a material, a material evaluating apparatus for evaluating a material, and a material evaluating method for evaluating a material.
As a presentation material creation aiding system, a system that evaluates a material is known. Examples of known methods for evaluating a material include a method by which a degree of easiness-to-see of each of the objects in terms of the display configuration or layout is quantitatively evaluated based on the position of the object within the page.